


Teddy Bear

by AnonliyRed1957



Category: Led Zeppelin, The Beatles
Genre: 20th Century, F/M, Inspired by The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Interracial Relationship, Pre-Beatles, Shyness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonliyRed1957/pseuds/AnonliyRed1957
Summary: You didn't like the things he did behind your back but you loved him all the same.





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Watt pad but I moved it here.

_**Liverpool,1958**_ I waited patiently at Strawberry Fields for John. He’s been my boyfriend for nine months and today was our anniversary of our first date. Many people including close friends gave me cross eyed glances and skeptical about me taming John. I’ve also been warned he’s not faithful, cold blooded, has a temper, compulsive liar, etc. But like most people in my life I choose not judge him based on the past. Otherwise, I won’t get to see the great and wonderful person he is. He always calls up on me, walks me home, both us fancy rock music and art, and never forgets to say he loves me. Not mention he was physically beautiful to look at as well. His hair slick with Vaseline, curly, auburn with blonde highlights, prominent nose, earthy brown eyes, and soft paper thin lips that had traces nicotine on them. Which was quite an intoxicating and addicting aroma. Even though it’s true that he has a temper and such he always put me first something I admire and love. He’s not perfect and neither am I. I have my little ways that I over blow to much sometimes. Tonight he promised to take me to meet his closest family member his aunt Mimi. In addition he has a present for me and vice versa. I’ve been working on it workshop class for a year it was miniature sculpture of him and I from the first time we met. The song ‘Love Me Tender’ was playing through the shops and ironically we both were shopping for Elvis records. Soon we stopped and got to know each other. The rest is history. I bit my lip at thought of the memory giggling to myself and smoothen out my dress. It was from our first satin, pale pink and sleeveless, that went above my knees. John loves it more than he admits. Furthermore I curled my hairs, dyed it cherry red, did my nails and wore some makeup. Some that suited my dark complexion. Finally basic, black heels, golden wrist watch, and a tiny leather jacket. The weather was warm with a few winds here and there. Looking down at my watch and soon my anxiety kicks in. The streets were beginning to darken and people disappearing into their homes or midnight jobs. A few men stared at me with lust and lick their lips sloppily. I grew a bit scared and decided I couldn’t wait for John anymore so going to search for him was my best option. “Aye love where ye going? Things are just getting started.” One of the men said his gut going over his pants and suspenders loose ready to fall off. I gagged mentally, took off my heels, and ran away from him. I didn’t look back and ran to John’s house without taking a single breathe or stopping to catch it. The streets were completely black and no cars roaming the streets anymore. A full moon appeared iridescent and glowing light hanging in the sky shining down on me and others. Once I made it to John’s house I was out of breath and finally catch it. My face was as crimson as a maple leaf and my head thumping hard. I knocked on the door loudly waiting for answer. It took about five minutes and lights were finally on. I notice one of his mates, George, coming to the door. He was two years younger than me and had more of a slender figure than John. He wore nothing but his boxers and bare chest out in the open. “Blimey ‘ell it’s two in the mornin’. And dark come in right now.” I obeyed. Looking around he, and his other mates were buzzed. Not one John which made me rush back to the door with my heart pounding. Somewhere far or near he could be in danger and I taking the easy way out to his house. Suddenly George gripped his hand on wrist tighter restraining me from making a move. I glare back at him and he still didn’t let go. “ Hi George. Nice meeting you but John’s my main priority right now. Sorry we have to meet like this and please for God’s green earth let go of me.” He winced and cowardly look away from me when I mentioned John. This made me even more worried now he knows something about where John is and I need that information. “How ye know me name…girl?” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms defensively. “John talks about you a lot.” I explained and his face turn into a delightful smirk. “Good things.” I shrugged and kept that to myself. He rolled his eyes and kept his arms crossed at me. “Oh well I’ll take whatever I can get from the sod. Anyways if yer looking for him he’s out. With a girl named Cynthia.” He explained and I nodded feeling tears form a stinging sensation in my eyes. My stomach literally churned at the thought of him with another girl. Instead of showing it I giggled it off. “Your joking obviously. I’ll be upstairs waiting for him night.” George nodded but he wasn’t convinced and before making up on step he had on hand on my shoulder. I didn’t turn around for I didn’t want to grovel and break down in front of him being vulnerable and a burden. He squeezed my shoulder tight. Silence crept up awkwardly between both of us and I squinted my eyes hard so I don’t cry. “I got him this…he’ll love y’know.” I choked and show him the present. He hugged me tightly and placed the present on the table. He smoothen my hair and rock me back and forth. “ I’m sorry.” He stopped and furrow his eyebrows. “Yer not the one who’s suppose to apology. It’s not yer fault John’s…well he has a bit of a rep.” He explained to me and I heard it all before. However he’s known John longer than me and he seems quite truthful. “It’s nice to meet you George. I’m Lisa for the record. Plus for the off chance this won’t be our last encounter.” I chuckled changing the subject quickly and shook his hand which turned into a tight hug. Soon I picked up my things and headed up the stairs. I should have seen it coming but I was very oblivious. He always was very happy and smelled a bit fishy. God I feel like a idiot but in order to confirm it from the man himself. I need to know and sooner the better.


End file.
